Not Enough
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Tsunayoshi has something important to tell his father, Giotto, but he wonders if he has the strength to tell him. Trigger Warnings: Abuse and Discriminatory behaviour are present in this content. Don't read if you are uncomfortable with that. You've been warned.


**Summary: **Tsunayoshi has something important to tell his father, Giotto, but he wonders if he has the strength to tell him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Trigger Warnings:** Feelings will get hurt and if you are going through a difficult moment or have gone through a sensitive moment involving your sexuality this might not be a good read for you. Abuse and Discriminatory behaviour are present in this content. You have been warned.

**Not Enough**

…

He walked clacking his leather shoes down the colliders towards his apartment. He hates Monday mornings they were never his favourite moments in life but what could he do about them? Rule them out? He chuckled at that thought. Oh how fun that would be, alas, impossible. He had just arrived back from work but was running out of time. He was supposed to be home half an hour ago in order to prepare his home when his father came over. Unfortunately someone at the office made a mistake when inputting the data into the report so he – as manager – had to spend extra hours to fix it. The sight of his apartment door came into view as he turned a corner; he sped his movements as he neared it. Taking a quick breather, he resolved his heart and pushed open the doors.

In 20 minutes, he had to wait for 20 minutes after that his life will be set and hopefully to how he wants it to be. Tsunayoshi walked inside and straight into his bedroom. In quick works he changed out of black suit and into more casual ware. In moments he walked out of the bedroom and straight to the kitchen to heat water inside the tea kettle. With that done, he started tidying the living room picking up papers littered over the coffee table. He managed to clean majority of the mess in 10 minutes and in 5 he had the tea brewed and waiting at the table. Something white caught his eye and he walked over to the book shelf taking out the white folder. He frowned at it and frowned deeper at the contents of it. It was the signed paper for the banquet hall he had to attend tomorrow. Under that were engagement papers with the names **Tsunayoshi Vongola** and **Kyoko Sagasawa** written in bold on top. Yes, he was engaged to a beautiful woman he had hardly known. This engagement was basically thrown at him; he quite literally had zero say in the matter. Kyoko was a very nice girl and pleasant to be around but…she wasn't the one he wanted to marry not to mention that he wasn't anywhere near in love with her! Unlike the other person who occupied his heart for too long even he never realized until 2 years ago. Tsunayoshi sighed. That was exactly why he called his father over; he reprimanded himself for being so last minute but gave up as it was more important that he does it now than never. He had to discuss with his father and call off the engagement and any possibly chance at marriage with anyone. Despite it being his engagement, it was his father who had planned the whole feat and he was going to make sure it was his father who ends it of course with his say. If he could convince his father to his side then there were no problems.

The only and very important thing to let his father know was the reason he wanted to decline this engagement. It was simple really and it was the reason why most people called off arranged marriages, Tsunayoshi was madly in love with someone else for 2 years and he had known this person for almost 5 years. So telling that to his father wasn't going to be difficult, the hardest part would be telling his father who exactly this person was. He could never go against his father and that was another reason why this 'discussion' was going to be difficult and an important achievement for Tsunayoshi. He had to tell his father not only was he calling off the engagement because he was in love with someone but that this someone was also…a man. He sighed as he put the folder away and hung his head low. 'How am I going to do this?' He groaned in frustration as he looked back up and noticed a framed picture on the shelf beside him. Tsunayoshi held the framed picture in his hand. It was with his parents and a much younger him. Tsunayoshi's father was identical to Tsunayoshi himself the only difference was his bright blue eyes and sunlight blond hair. Tsunayoshi had taken after his mother's chocolate brunet hair and eyes as well as her gentle personality.

_Tsunayoshi watched as his mother and father sat on the couch clinging to each other. His father's arms were wrapped around his mother's waist. His mother was nestled lovingly into his father's board chest. He didn't know what his father was whispering to his mother but it made her smile breaking into light giggles. He didn't know why but he knew that was something he wanted, whatever his parent's had with each other, and he wanted it too! "Papa! Mama!" 6 year old Tsunayoshi ran up to his parents and grabbed on to their knees looking up at them in wonder. He saw his father chuckle. "Hai, Tsunayoshi?" Tsunayoshi looked at the way his mother kissed his father's cheek, he smiled at that. "I want to be like Mama and Papa!" His father raised a brow. "Like us?" Tsunayoshi nodded his small head repeatedly. "Hai! Mama and Papa have something nice and I want that too! You always hug Mama and it looks really nice!" His father chuckled in understanding; he ruffled his son's brown locks. "Ahh…You must be talking about love." Tsunayoshi tilted his head. "Love?" His mother smiled at him as his father continued speaking. "Yes, Mama and I love each other very much and it is nice" Tsunayoshi smiled at that and spoke excitedly. "Then I want love too!" His father smiled at his small child. "There is no need to rush, you'll find that person and when you do, just follow your heart."_

He turned the photo around and placed it down so no one could see it. Although father was no longer happy to see his mother, he still cared for her but he loves his father far more than her. He turned away to walk but stopped to stare at a framed photo hanging on the wall in front of him. It was when Tsunayoshi was a teenager with only himself and his father.

_He stayed like that not moving, not thinking, not speaking; only letting streams of hot tears flow down his face touching his cool bare neck. The feeling was uncomfortable and his skin burned. Minutes that suffocated him passed and Tsunayoshi found it almost hard to breath. He grimaced remembering days before, weeks before, when he watched his father cry truly for hours following a suffering attempt to breathe again. He couldn't help but remember the choking gasp the older man made from the constricting feeling his lungs went through or the pain splitting feeling his stomach had after one of his rampages. He would find his father fallen on his knees and clutching his midsection when it was temporarily over. He hated those days, those moments when he cried watching over his father's self-destruction. Every little thing reminded him of painful memories with that woman, memories that long ago used to be precious and sweet, ones that caused him to giggle and smile but now? They do nothing but cause his father unwanted grief. He stared at his father as he stormed around the house breaking things and drinking away. His father grabbed glassware and threw it across the room almost hitting the teenage Tsunayoshi. __"Papa! Papa! Stop! Please!" His father was a horrible wreak. "She left me Tsunayoshi…She left me…" It has been a month since his mother left him and his father. She had suddenly left claiming she no longer loved father and was now madly in love with someone else. He looked up to his father the man then was filled with bright sunshine it was as if that man never knew the concept of sorrow like an innocent pure soul. __A remorseful smile crept on his face before sourly turning into a frown. The scene before him was different; this wasn't his father it was like an untamed beast. His mother showered so much love to his father yet now she claimed otherwise. His father was head over heels with his mother yet this happens. Is this what it feels like to be broken hearted? His father was nothing more than a broken love hearted fool. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he choked out a whisper. __"Papa…" This was the man he grew up with, the man that raised him, he was a man filled with smiles and laughter but now, now he was none of that. His father grabbed on to a marble statue and was just about ready to smash it on his head until a hand pushed it out of his hands and slapped him on the face. "Stop it! Stop acting so pitiful! You are Giotto Vongola, my father! Don't ever hurt yourself…please…" He hugged his father who grasped back to reality and returned the gesture. His father realized what he was causing his son to go through and hated himself. "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi. Forgive this foolish father of yours." Silent tears feel from both their eyes it was still too much – the pain of her gone. He hated how his father was acting and never wanted to become like this. He didn't want to also make his father suffer any more pain. Tsunayoshi looked determinedly into sad, broken blue orbs. "Father, I'll never fall in love, I'll marry whoever you want, and I vow it!"_

His father was so broken than and still was. Remembering those times sadden his heart. In his discomfort he fingered a silver angel attached to a silver chain hung around his neck. As he touched the smooth metal he smiled reminiscing the past.

"_Thank you Mukuro," He touched the metal under his fingers carefully. "This is really beautiful__.__" He spoke in awe. "Of course, it's the best; an angel for an angel__.__" The taller male smiled ruefully at the younger brunet. Tsunayoshi giggled at the teasing and corny remark – it was so like the man. __Tsunayoshi smiled shyly at Mukuro and blushed at the rare smile he made. Facing up at Mukuro, he scooted closer until their bodies touched. Mukuro blinked and turned to face Tsunayoshi only to stop from unexpected contact. Their lips touched ever so gently as both were too shocked to move away but the underlining feeling of wanting to press their lips together was unmistakable. Tsunayoshi blushed deeply as he pulled away but was wide eyed as his lips were pressed back onto the other's lips. Mukuro held him close completely relishing in the feeling of Tsunayoshi's soft lips against his and the contented feeling of Tsunayoshi with him. They parted after a few seconds staring heavily into the others eyes. "I'm in love with you Tsunayoshi__.__" Tsunayoshi was surprised for this feeling was completely new to him but he felt right in those arms and in his embarrassment he simply nodded his head._

He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door bell rung musically indicating that his father had arrived – on time. He walked over to the door feeling queasy and terribly afraid. He held the cool metal in his sweating palm turning it as he took a deep breath of reassurance that everything was going to go fine. "Tsunayoshi!" Instantly he was wrapped in familiar, comforting and strong arms tightly around his body. "Papa! You're choking me!" He heard his father whine childishly at him. "You're my lovable cute son of course I deserve to hug you like this" They shared a merry laugh as they moved their way into the living room with tea already set.

"So Tsunayoshi, what is it that you wanted to talk about? Your engagement party is tomorrow; don't tell me you are getting nervous?" Tsunayoshi's father said as he lifted up a teacup into his hand, crossing his leg over the knee. "Actually papa...I have to tell you something" Tsunayoshi fidgeted as he swished the tea in his hands.

"Yes?" His father asked as he sipped the tea.

"I want to call off the engagement, I don't want to marry Kyoko" He spoke. His father sighed. "I knew it" He closed his eyes briefly with a small smile pulling on his lips. Tsunayoshi looked at his father with slightly widen eyes and raised a delicate eyebrow. "You did?"

The older man sipped more tea as he spoke. "You should have told me earlier that Kyoko wasn't the one for you maybe if you told me this before I would have chosen a nicer girl but it's kind of late, it's okay you'll learn to love her" He chuckled, swishing the contents of the tea cup. Tsunayoshi drew his eyebrows together; he placed the untouched tea in his hands back to the coffee table and faced his father quickly. "No, that isn't it..."

The older man raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Then what is it?" He continued to sip from the teacup cradled in his hands. "Are you backing away from the engagement? Do not worry its only fear creeping up on you! You'll be fine, Kyoko is a wonderful girl and-" He was interrupted by a steady voice. "I love someone else" Tsunayoshi's hands were clenched into a fist. Bright blue eyes widen at him. "...what?"

"I love someone else and they're so amazing and perfect..."

"You don't understand love Tsunayoshi you don't know wha-"

"Papa, you just don't know how amazing they are! They make me feel so special and important! That person is always there for me whenever I need someone and when you weren't there for me, he was! He was!" His father eyes widen more. "I know this is love because this is something I can't control, I love this person with every fiber in my body and I KNOW I can never be with Kyoko or anyone else because all it would cause is sadness and I can never do that to her and definitely not to myself or him, no I can never do that to him." His father's hands shook around the teacup. "Sure we fight all the time and we get mad at each other but that's what love is! We can be and do anything without turning our back to the other! And this isn't a fling or a small crush I've known this person for almost 5 years and we've dated for 2 years! 2 years is so long to be just dating and, and they proposed to me...he proposed...to me...and...And, oh god! You just don't know how remarkably happy I feel right now! Papa I love him so much and I want you to under-" Tears glistened from his eyes and his lips pulled upwards.

"**Silence!"**

"...P-Pa..pa?" His entire body went still as he looked to his father, mouth agape. "Tsunayoshi you are not to meet with this, this _**man**_ ever again and you WILL marry Kyoko and you will LOVE HER!" Blue eyes glared at the male beside him. Tsunayoshi trembled but quickly narrowed his eyes at the older man. "W-What? But...but NO! That's not fair! I cannot just throw my love away just like that and marry someone I don't! You told me to follow my heart and I am!" He yelled standing up. His father placed his finished teacup on the table beside the untouched one. "Following your heart does nothing but hurt the people around you! You do not know better! You-"

"I'm _not_ mom! Just because I look like her, just because I'm her son! I will _never_ do what she does! Please...papa...just please understand...just-" He spoke eyes red with tears.

"Tsunayoshi...am I a horrible father? I simply do not want you to suffer how I had. I gave my heart to your mother but people change, _people change_. She took my heart and threw it away...and when you were 15, old enough to understand the world around you and know the promises coming out of your mouth were true, you told me, no, you _vowed_ to me that you will never fall in love and marry the **woman** I want you to, and you know what I felt then? I felt I had a chance to save my son from a life of broken hearts and dreams, to give you something I could never have, to protect you from things I could never do for myself. I want the best for you. No matter how old you think you are, you haven't experienced it all yet and I'm old and I've suffered but you, you have so much going for you. Loving someone and committing your life to them is two different things, Tsunayoshi." He spoke softly.

"...papa...I..." Tsunayoshi reached his hand towards the man but quickly pulled it back.

"No Tsunayoshi, I was just being a selfish old man wanting nothing but the best for my child but it seems I have a long way to go before my desire to ever come true" He frowned, bowing his head as he sighed. Tsunayoshi widen his eyes and his lips trembled as tears fell down his face. "Stop papa! Stop talking like that! Stop trying to guilt me into it! Sto-"

"Guilt? Is that what I have reduced to? Guilt-tripping my only son into an unwanted marriage? Ha! I'm so pitiful. Well then Tsunayoshi if this is all I've come to I might as well g-" He stood up slowly but was stopped.

"Papa...Papa...why do yo-I...I understand, Father...I'll...I'll m-marry Kyoko." Tsunayoshi sat down his head bowed, hands folded to his knees as his body shook. His father sat down with a smirk as he put his arm around his son's shoulders, petting and stroking the soft brown tresses upon his head. "...Thank you, Tsunayoshi, Father knows best."

fin

* * *

**Author Note:** This was written in 2011 for a school assignment. I just found it and decided to share it with y'all. If any of you were sad or hurt during this read, I warned you but I think you should find some comfort immediately.


End file.
